


Day 18: Christmas in the Sand

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Australian Christmas, M/M, Surfing santa, beach, christmas at the beach, malum, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Michael and Calum spend Christmas at the beach with an unexpected visitor
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 4





	Day 18: Christmas in the Sand

ike many Aussies on Christmas Day, Calum, Michael and their families spend the afternoon at the beach. And it's a Christmas miracle that they were able to convince Michael to go, when the boy claims he's 'allergic to the sun'. 

Calum and Michael haven't broken the news that they are together to their families yet, both scared that they won't be accepted. The only ones who do know are their band mates Ashton and Luke. 

They arrive at the beach and people are scattered everywhere along the never ending stretch of sand; kids playing in the water or building sandcastles, others playing beach cricket, some lobster red from lying in the sun all day.

"That dude looks like Santa!" Calum said pointing towards the sea. The two of them are lounging on the towels while their families have gone for a swim. 

Michael looks over in the same direction, where a large man with a long white beard and hideous board shorts is surfing.... well attempting to. 

"It kinda does..." he replies, squinting while watching the old man try to catch a wave but he fails and wipes out "ooh thats gotta hurt". 

"What if it is actually Santa?" 

"Are you fucking crazy?" Michael asks the dark haired male looking at him like he’s grown an extra head. "You really expect me to believe that Santa is here out of all places and he's fucking surfing?"

It could've been the sun, the multiple beers he consumed or he's just fucking hallucinating. But 'Santa' is walking towards them, soaking wet with what looks like a present in his hands. 

"Merry Christmas boys" the Santa doppelgänger said cracking a smile "you two look naughty, but I'm sure that you're nice" 

"Michael and nice don't fall in the same sentence" Calum joked nudging the redhead. 

Michael mutters a quiet shut up to Calum then replies with "Merry Christmas" 

"Just dropping by to give you two this gift, oh and also tell your families your secret."

"B-but, they'll hate us"

"Just trust me on this, Merry Christmas" he says handing the gift on to Calum then walks off. 

Once the Santa lookalike was out of sight, Michael and Calum turn to face each other with the same creeped out expression exclaiming "What the fuck just happened?"


End file.
